1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to golf putters, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for converting the length of a conventional or standard putter into a mid-length or belly putter, or a long length putter, or a neck putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional short putter 10, shown in FIGS. 1 and 5, comprises a shaft 12, a putter head 14 at the bottom end of the shaft, and a single grip 16 that extends along the top end portion 18 of the shaft 12. As shown in FIG. 1, a golfer grasps the single grip 16 with both hands when preparing to putt the ball. The top end 20 of the shaft is spaced from the golfer's body. A common problem that golfer's experience when putting is excessive wrist flexure, or hinging of the wrists, when swinging their putter, which flexure contributes to inconsistency of both direction and distance control.
An extreme form of poor putting is a condition known as the yips, whereby the golfer has greatly excessive wrist flexure in his stroke, sometimes accompanied by excessive body movement as well. Unwanted wrist action leads to a loss of control of the putter head before impact with the golf ball.
To improve short putting some golfers are no longer using the conventional or standard putter, which is about 34-36 inches in length, and are switching to a putter that engages a portion of the body to control the swing of the putter. Generally, these putters are termed a mid-length or “belly-putter” 10A, which is about 38-46 inches in length, a long putter 10B, which is about 48-52 inches in length, or a neck putter 10C, which is about 48-68 inches in length.
As these names suggest, a specific portion of the body is used to bring stability to the putt by creating a third point of contact, in addition to the golfer's two hands. The goal in these approaches is the same: to have one fixed center and one source of power.
The various forms of putters and position when used by a golfer are shown in FIGS. 1-4. As shown in FIG. 1, a golfer is using a standard or conventional putter 10. The hands grasp the grip and the golfer's body is spaced from the top end of the putter shaft.
As shown in FIG. 2, when using a belly-putter 10A, the top end 20A of the shaft 12A is anchored against the golfer's stomach (e.g., within the belly button), which serves as a fulcrum for making the stroke. A grip 16A is disposed between the opposite ends of the shaft 12A and, as with the standard putter 10, both hands of the golfer engage the grip 16A. That is, the posture of the golfer is not changed. The wrist action is easier to control as the dynamic of the swinging motion is altered by the length of the putter.
As shown in FIG. 3, when using the long putter 10B, the upper end 20B of the putter shaft 12B is designed to be anchored against the sternum of the golfer. Here, however, the golfer holds the upper end portion 18B of the putter shaft with the left hand and forces the top end 20B against the sternum and grasps a grip 16B at a medial location of the putter shaft with the right hand in the manner shown when using the conventional putter 10. In completing the putting stroke, the golfer either provides a bending and straightening of the right arm or the rocking of the shoulders. The main objective is to keep the body steady so that the chest acts as a fulcrum of a pendulum and produces a smooth pendulum like stroke.
As shown in FIG. 4, when using the neck putter 10C, the upper end 20C of the putter shaft 12C remains gently pressed against the neck of the golfer throughout the putting stroke to control the swing of the putter. The neck putter prevents the golfer's wrists from breaking down. Such a putter turns the putting stroke into a true pendulum swing that eliminates wrist hinge.
Examples of a golf putter and method of putting are disclosed in Hakas et al US 2003/0195057 A1, published Oct. 16, 2003, and Moore U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,891, issued Apr. 10, 2001.
Because golf equipment is expensive, the ability to convert a standard putter, such as into a belly-putter, long putter, and/or neck putter, would be desirable.
Typically, the standard putter shaft 10 is comprised of a long thin-walled hollow tube formed of a premium super-high modulus, graphite fiber material, possibly externally plated with chrome or stainless steel. The thin-walled structure places a limit on possible reconstructions. For example, internally threading the interior wall of the bore may weaken the tube.
Further, any redesign must not only meet and conform to USGA Rules, but also must be aesthetically pleasing to the golfer and be inexpensive.
As can be appreciated, there is an ongoing need for improvements in the field of golf equipment, such as putters.
An object of this invention is the provision of apparatus that is attachable to a standard or conventional golf putter whereby to convert the standard putter into a belly, long, or neck putter, depending on the needs and/or desires of different golfers.
Another object of this invention is the provision of apparatus, which minimizes the role of the wrist in the putting stroke by anchoring the putter to a fixed center, such as provided by the belly, sternum, or neck of the golfer, which apparatus is added to and extends the length of the commonly available standard putter.
Yet another object of this invention is an inexpensive method and apparatus for converting a standard golf putter.